Doctor Batman
by THE-ONE-TRUE-BATMAN
Summary: Batman is the Doctor. He has a TARDIS and he protects the universe with his companions.
1. Afternoon Explosions and Living Plastic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC comic characters even though I am the Batman (at least in my mind I am) nor do I own anything related to Doctor Who. This is just my idea of what the wonderfully fantastical Batman would be like as the Doctor :D lol so enjoy :)**

_Beep! Beep!_

It was 7:30 A.M. on a Saturday, when Richard Grayson woke up to get ready for the day. He got ready, kissed his mom on the cheek and rushed out the door of their trailer.

"Dick, your mom and I will meet up with you later, okay?" called his father from the side of the trailer.

"'Kay! I'll tell the ringmaster!" Dick shouted back as he headed the opposite way towards the circus tent.

It was just a normal day, no different from any other Saturday for Dick Grayson, but that was all about to change.

Inside the colorful circus tent, everyone was hastily getting prepared for tonight's show. The clowns were cleaning the bleachers, the magician was checking to make sure his illusions worked perfectly, the animal tamers were checking the tigers, dogs, elephants, and horses, and the world's strongest man was helping put up the props.

Dick Grayson ignored everyone and walked straight towards the man at the center of the stage.

"Ah! There's my favorite lil' acrobat! Where's the rest of the Flying Grayson's?" the ringmaster exclaimed jovially.

Dick's smile went from ear to ear. "They'll be here later. Momma's getting' ready and Dad had to fix the clown's car."

Within an hour, everyone was present and practicing their performances. Then it was time to open up to the public and perform for everyone.

Performing in front of a crowd was Dick's favorite part of being a part of the circus, mostly because he got to show off in front of kids his own age. Of course, he was more concerned about showing off for that redheaded beauty that occasionally came to watch.

_I'll talk to him today after the show, _Dick thought as he and his parents flipped and soared through the air in their daring routine.

After the show, Dick raced to the tent opening only to be stopped by the ringmaster. "Here, give this to your parents. It's their paycheck."

Dick looked longingly out the tent, and then proceeded to run back in towards the storage area where his parents normally retired to after a show.

The storage area was full of costumes, stuffed animals, toys, circus merchandise, props, and trinkets that people had dropped or lost when they'd came to the circus years before. He'd never understood his parent's fascination with this room.

"It's a dark and mysterious place, and who doesn't love a good mystery?" Dick's mother had once said.

"It's a good place to think, son," his father had told him.

"Momma! Daddy!" Dick called warily from the entrance. No one answered. "Mommy? Daddy? I got your money from the ringmaster…" He ventured into the room a little farther.

Something in the back stirred.

"Mommy?"

A stack of props collapsed behind him causing him to jump.

"Daddy?!" He was about to cry.

He looked to his right and could not believe what he was seeing. The plastic mannequins that wore the costumes were moving towards him.

He slowly backed up, never taking his eyes off of the 2 moving mannequins. Then, 12 more mannequins began to move towards him. "Mommy!"

He was backed against a wall too terrified to move when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Turning, Dick saw a tall man in a dark, menacing costume. The man whispered in a deep voice, "Run!"

Dick's legs were still numb with fear, yet the strange man dragged him along behind him anyways. When Dick's legs began working again, the man released his arm immediately. The man led Dick into one of the circus actors' trailers where they hid for a moment.

"What were those things?" Dick stammered.

"Plastic mannequins. Living plastic mannequins to be exact," the man said blatantly.

"That's not possible! Plastic can't move! It had to be some stupid teenagers."

"Why do you think that?"

"Be… Because in order to get that many people to dress up in silly costumes it's gotta be stupid teenagers."

"That's a good theory."

"Um… Thank you, sir."

"But you're wrong. Those mannequins are alive and trying to take over the world and for whatever reason they started here at a circus and they're being controlled from a satellite positioned in the circus tent." The man opened the door of the trailer and ran out into the night with Dick right behind him. "I have to attach this device to the satellite," he held up a strange object with flashing lights and wires all over it, "so that it will be destroyed, effectively destroying the living plastic as well, and hopefully I won't be blown up in the process."

"What about my parents?" Dick asked quietly.

The man stopped to look at the child following him, he then lowered his head and turned away from the boy. "They're dead. I'm sorry." They stood in silence as Dick tried to comprehend that he'd never see his mom or dad again and the man thought about his own parents' murders when he was Dick's age. "Anyways, run along and forget about me. And don't worry about me, no! You run along and do whatever it is that children do these days."

He shoved Dick towards the gate that led to the world outside the circus, a world completely foreign to Dick.

"Oh, and here's a souvenir," the man said as he turned his back to Dick and tossed him something plastic. It was one of the mannequin's hands.

"Who are you? Dick asked quietly, cradling the plastic hand in his arms.

"I'm The Batman, the Doctor, or Doctor Batman, whichever you prefer."

"I'm Richard Grayson, everyone calls me Dick, though."

The man looked around awkwardly. "Um… okay… Well, run for your life, Dick!" Batman held the programming device in the air and ran towards the tent.

_My parents are really dead… I'll never see them again… _Dick thought as he fled to the ringmaster's trailer. He had barely gotten 10 feet, when the circus tent exploded. Quickly, he turned and ran, crying, to the ringmaster.

He later remembered passing an old grandfather clock, which he found a little odd but at the time he'd been too upset to care.

**So, review please? If ya'll like it I'll continue with the story. If ya'll don't like it then I won't waste anyone's time :) lol and yeah I know I didn't follow the Batman story of how he met Dick nor did I completely follow the Doctor Who storyline but I kinda jumbled them together to create this! Whatever it is :D lol so tell me what ya'll think please? :) And now I leave you all with this question: How do the citizens of Metropolis not realize who Superman really is? I mean the only thing he uses to hide his identity is normal reading classes o.o … Glasses off: OH SUPERMAN MY HERO :D Glasses on: WHERE'D SUPERMAN GO :O I mean even Louis Lane (Who dated BOTH of them) didn't realize they were the same person :P lol so tell me what ya'll think about this :) or just rant about how stupid Superman is :D**


	2. Bat Doctor Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Doctor Who. I simply love them both and got bored after drinking a Monster in about 10 minutes... So... ENJOY MY BRETHREN! ... Sparkly unicorns of death will devour the rainbows of your souls and nom on butterflies ... lalalalalalalalalala... sorry... way too much energy drink and cupcakes and doughnuts... I NEED MORE :D**

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe, Dick!" the ringmaster said as Dick walked in the door of the ringmaster's trailer. "Where are your parents?" The mentioning of his parents brought a fresh wave of tears. "Oh my… I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay here, my poor boy."

Still cradling the plastic arm, Dick sunk into an old lazy boy recliner.

The ringmaster went outside to check on his other employees, leaving Dick with his depressing thoughts. He continued to cry long into the night even after the ringmaster returned. The ringmaster did not know how to comfort the mourning child and thus left the room without a word.

In the morning, the ringmaster found Dick passed out in the recliner, holding the arm like a teddy bear. He took the arm from Dick and placed it on the kitchen table.

Just as the ringmaster was preparing a pot of coffee, there was tentative knock followed by several rapid knocks at the door.

At the door was a boy about Dick's age with bright red hair wearing a Flash T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the ringmaster asked looking around for the kid's parents.

"I'm here…" he stopped to clear his voice. When he continued he had tried to make his voice sound deeper, failing horribly. "I'm here to see if Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons is okay. That scary clown dude told me I could find him here."

Glancing quickly at Dick still asleep in the recliner, the ringmaster then allowed the child to enter his home. "He's asleep but you're welcome to wait for him to wake up if that's okay with your parents."

"Oh, I'm staying with my Uncle Barry and he's off on a special secret mission," the boy said sitting on the couch across from Dick. "My name's Wally. Wally West. Dick looks funny when he's asleep. You got anything to eat?"

Before the ringmaster could reply, Wally was rummaging through his kitchen. He stopped only when he noticed the plastic arm lying on the table.

"Whoa! Is that an arm?! Is it real?" Wally poked and prodded the arm a couple times. "Aw, it's just stupid plastic. I thought it was real, like you killed a man and kept his arm for a trophy. That'd of been so cool!"

The ringmaster ignored the boy as he prattled on. A few minutes later he realized there were two children in the room.

"Dick!" the ginger kid cried as he hugged the sleepy child.

Dick's whole face turned as red as a clown's nose. This was that special redhead he'd wanted to ask out the day before. Now, he stood staring at the ginger boy not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm Wally! You probably don't know me but I know you… That sounds kind of creeper-like don't it?"

"I... I've seen you in the crowd before..." Dick stammered.

Wally was thinking about how pretty Dick's blue eyes were and how awesome his hair looked. Or at least that was what he was thinking for about 7 1/2 seconds, which was by far the longest he had ever thought about anything.

Before Dick or the ringmaster could blink, Wally was at the front doorl.

"Dick, do you know where some cotton candy is?" he called as he leaped out the door.

The ringmaster patted Dick's should and told him he needed a friend his age but Dick wondered back to the recliner and pretended to fall back to sleep.

Wally poked his head back in the door. "Aw, he's still tired? Boo!"

The ringmaster told him to go get some cotton candy from the concession stand and handed him the keys to the concession stand. "Don't get everything! Just some cotton candy and maybe some candy..."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me when he wakes up, 'Kay?"

The ringmaster walked back to his room to get ready. When he was gone, Dick opened his eyes and sat up. At that same moment there was a scraping at the door. Dick stared wide-eyed at the door and slowly crept towards the door. As he approached the door the scraping stopped as did he. Then the scraping started up again and he moved a little closer and reached his hand out for the door knob. The scraping stopped so he paused. When it came back, Dick swung the door open.

A tall man in a black leather jacket and black pants was kneeling at the door with what looked like a screwdriver with a blue light at the end. His perfect hair was jet black, his eyes were a cerulean blue , and his features were rugged yet handsome.

"What are you doing here?" the strange man asked staring at Dick. "Are you following me?"

Dick stared at the man like he were a crazy person. "Golly whiz, what are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

The man looked at him like he were the one going crazy, "What? No, we met... Oh, right I was Ba... Yeah, well..."

Realization smacked Dick in the face. "You're the Bat Doctor Man from last night!"

"Doctor Batman," he growled. "Yeah, but lower your voice, kid. I'd rather people _not_ know that I am here, okay? Just call me Bruce Wayne, or preferably Mr. Wayne. Now then..." He walked past Dick into the trailer and began digging through piles, flipping through books and magazines, and examining random objects.

While Dick closed the door, Doctor Batman picked up a deck of cards and accidently dropped them, looking around, embarressed, he walked to the other side of the room.

"Uh, would you like something to drink or eat?" Dick said, not knowing what else to say.

Doctor Batman nodded. "Water."

As Dick went into the kitchen, Doctor Batman picked up a magazine. "Eh, that won't work out. He's gay and she's an alien." He then picked up a book and quickly picked up a book. "Hmm."

"We should go to the police and tell them about last night, you know, because that's the right thing to do," Dick called from the kitchen.

Doctor Batman was not paying him any attention and continued looking around the small living room, when something jumped out from behind the couch. It was the plastic arm and it was trying to choke Doctor Batman, who stumbled back and fought with the arm. Dick was patiently standing in the kitchen waiting for his pizza to heat up.

* * *

**Alright, there ya go:) ... Forgive me for my strange overly excited disclaimer... Haha... Anywho my faithful readers and unfaithful readers and you naves who have just discovered me review this story or simply tell me why the sky is blue... If you review it I may, _MAY_ let you have a doughnut and a cupcake o.o... Maybe not... Probably not... Nope :) I LOVE YOU ALL (that was a complete lie... I'm Batman I only lovez me own handsome awesome self :3 )**


	3. Dick you knave!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DC characters or Doctor Who or anything in this story really... cept a microwave and an arm(A real arm not a plastic one o.o) So anywho please enjoy the third chapter of this eccentrically awesome story of DOCTOR BATMAN! :3  
**

**Psst...**

**...**

**Psssssssssssssssssssst...**

**...**

**...**

**I have a secret o.o...**

**... I'M BATMAN! :D (SHHHHH... Don't tell anyone o.o)**

* * *

Doctor Batman fell back on to the couch as the plastic arm grabbed his throat in order to choke him. Dick, at this moment, was calmly removing his pizza from the microwave.

As he walked into the living room, he noted the arm attacking the Doctor but shrugged it off.

"Stop messing around, please, Mr. Wayne?" he said as sternly as he dared, as he was afraid of what Doctor Batman would do if he were rude to him.

The Batman made a choking sound and reached one hand out to Dick as if to hold his hand, while the other hand struggled with the piece of plastic. Dick took a bite of his pizza before trying to assist Doctor Batman. When Dick grabbed the arm and pulled, he realized that the Doctor had really been being attacked as the arm stubbornly and tightly clung to his throat.

When it did release the Doctor's neck, it turned on Dick. The arm grabbed at his face as if to crush his skull.

Dick bravely screamed like a little girl and fell backwards onto the recliner. The Batman wasted no time trying to save Dick (Well... except for those few moments when he stuck his tongue out at Dick and said "I told you so!" but that's completely besides the point!) The Doctor reached for a glowing screwdriver-like object and held the glowing end of it towards the arm. The object made a strang noise and the arm fell limp onto Dick's lap.

Doctor Batman grabbed the arm and headed to the door as if this kind of thing happened to him all the time.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" cried the ringmaster as he walked into the room.

Dick leapt to his feet. "He wanted to ask me questions about last night's explosion. It's about where I'm going to live."

"He deserves compensation, he's been through a very traumatic experience! And he'll live with me, wontcha boy?" The ringmaster pulled Doctor Batman to the side out of Dick's hearing range. "Look, he lost his parents in that explosion, he deserves something for his loss. And... Mister, are you listening to me?"

The Batman had begun staring sympathetically at Dick when the ringmaster had mentioned Dick's parents dying.

"He can live with me. He'll have a chance to grow up in a good home with the best schooling and... Oh! I've failed to introduce myself! I'm Bruce Wayne," the Batman said with a tone that was both quirky and arrogant.

The ringmaster's jaw dropped. "Bruce.. The... Wayne... You... The millionaire Bruce Wayne? Um... why would you want to take care of this young man?"

Bruce Wayne thought about this question for a moment. After a moment of deliberate silence, he replied, "I understand what he's going through better than most people. Besides, I've been wanting to adopt a son for awhile now."

As the two men discussed Dick's future, Dick continued staring at ther plastic arm in the Batman's hand.

"Mr. Wayne, sir?" Dick called out tentatively.

The Batman turned back towards the boy and raised his eyebrow, silently giving him permission to speak in his presence.

"You were just saying I could live with you..." the ringmaster and Batman gave each other a guilty look, "I'd like to. Live with you I mean. If that's okay with you, ringmaster, sir."

The ringmaster nodded slowly, not quite sure whether to be excited for Dick or upset about losing his last acrobat.

"I'll have my butler, Alfred, pick you up at noon tomorrow. That will give you plenty of time to get packed and say your goodbyes," the Doctor said calmly. "See you then, Dick."

He left quickly, walking briskly across the circus grounds towards the circus exit. The Batman was almost out the gate when he heard Dick hollering, "Mr. Wayne, wait!"

Without looking back, the Batman continued his quick pace... Well, he actually started walking fast... Well... jogging... WELL... running away from the child, but you know, that's life. He was brought to a halt by the boy who had somehow gotten ahead of him, climbed a tree, and jumped upon him as he ran under it.

"Mr. Wayne, sir, who are you really?" The boy lay on top of him, his hands pressing his shoulders down (he was surprisingly strong for such a small child) and his face was full of determination and, was that fear? "And why were those plastic things trying to kill me?"

Shoving the boy off of him, the Doctor stood and replied, "Ugh, you humans, you're so naive and think the world revolves around you. Those plastic 'things' were living plastic that were after me, not you."

Dick followed at a respectful distance (10 feet to be exact). "But they attacked me!"

"They were after me, you just happened to get in the way."

"So, you're basically saying the world revolves around you?"

"Basically, yeah."

The two were walking along a small road that led to the city of Gotham. The Doctor turned onto a side trail suddenly and continued walking. Dick wasn't sure if the Doctor knew where he was going or if he were just walking on random trails out of curiosity or if he were lost and was too manly to ask for directions.

"Gotham City is that way, you know? Why didn't you drive a big fancy car. You're rich so you've probably got 12 cars," Dick said after awhile.

The Batman scoffed at Dick's stupidness and responded, "I actually have 25 cars, a private jet, 5 boats including a yacht, 10 motorcycles, and 7 other transportation devices, one of which is somewhere on this trail. But I'm not going to Gotham, not yet anyways. You are so clueless, you knave."

"Enlighten me then."

The Doctor stopped, turned to face Dick, and began, "Fine...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... Dundundun... o.o**

**So rate this please?:3 I'll be your bestestest friend and Lennie will let you has a bunny:3... You know you want the bunny O.o rate this and take the dang bunny! *throws fluffy, rabid bunnies at people* LOVE THEM!**


End file.
